A Painful Confession
by rstle
Summary: Otonashi has finally noticed that Noda likes Yuri. And he had thought of helping him. But the problem is, he likes Yuri. Read this! One-shot. First Angel Beats fanfic. 3


**O hai! It's my first time making Angel Beats fanfiction. So hope you'll support it!**

* * *

Sigh.

Help or not?

Sigh.

Probably not. It'll make things more troublesome.

"Otonashi-kun?" A voice iterrupted me from my pacing.

"Yuri?" I turned around.

"It's already late. It's dangerous to be walking around this late." She walked towards me and a looked around the surrondings.

"Same goes for you. You're a girl you know." I faced her worriedly.

"Yeah, right. As if I'm not carrying any gun." She pulled the gun from her back and played with it with her index finger.

"I can't do that. I'm a little jealous. As a guy, it's a bit insulting." I tilted my head with my hands on my hips and made an angry face.

"I've been doing it since I can remember. Not that I just started it. And I'm not insulting you." She faced me and smiled. Still playing with the gun.

"Yeah." I turned around and placed my arms in the edge and looked.

"So, you looked tired. Why not rest? Or have some coffee?" She came around and handed a can of coffee. And she still plays with the gun.

I grab the coffee from her and chuckled. "Do you ever bring coffee around you? Cause everytime I'm down you'll hand it to me."

"I guess so. It calm my nerves. Thought I have a problem on where I put them." And she giggled.

It was quite for a moment. Until I spoke.

"You know," I turned serious. "Noda likes you."

She stopped playing with her gun and looked at me; enraged.

"Pathetic." She murmured.

"I'm not kidding."

"Well, tell him I have already someone I like." She placed the gun back to where it was placed and stormed out.

"Yeah.. It really hurts saying that to you, you know." I looked down. Smiling. It utterly hurts. I then found myself crying. I didn't know that.

That I fell in love with her.

[A WEEK AFTER THAT CONVERSATION]

"Two agressive Angel is annoying!" Hinata exclaimed after we walked from the SSS building.

"You bet. My body's already numb after all that fighting and sacrifices." I placed my left hand as I twirled my right shoulders.

"Sacrifices. Ugh! I need to run. I'm about to poo!" He exclaimed, putting his hands on his stomach and ran.

"Good luck on that!" I shouted at him and he waved back.

"That guy is a total idiot." Yuri talked behind me.

"I know that." I walked towards her laughing.

"You seemed enjoyed watching his reaction." Yuri talked as she looked at me.

"You don't see it often. All those poo things."

"You guys seem to be enjoying yourselves." A voice surprised both me and Yuri.

We turned around to the football court and widened our eyes. The other Tenshi with the red eyes appeared right after us. Using the Hand-sonic version 1. We hurried to get our guns and pulled the trigger on her, but it was too late since she already used Distortion.

She grinned and spoke "That is useless."

I still continued to shoot her with my gun but unfortunetly, the bullets have already been used.

"Che, what a bad timing to ran out of bullets!" I exclaimed.

"Otonashi-kun, please fight the "Evil" Tenshi for me. I need to call for back up. Please." She threw her gun to me and started to walk away and talked to the walkie talkie with Hinata.

"Hinata-kun, hurry here! We're fighting the "Evil" Tenshi!"

And I could hear Hinata shouting, "Oh damn it! I'm still not done! And it still haven't realesed yet!"

"I don't give damn about it! Just hurry and put your feet in here!"

"Alright already! I'm already wearing my pants!"

"I'm hanging up. I need to call Noda."

"Yuri, 10 more bullets left. Hurry up!" I shouted aiming my gun to the enemy.

"Alright, alright. I'm already contacting the others." She shouted as she pressed the buttons of the walkie talkie.

"Damn it!" I exclaimed as the last bullet was fired. I stared at the gun and back to the red-eyed Tenshi a couple of times. Until she grinned at me and faced Yuri, who has busily contacted all the members. After a minute, she ran fast. Not that fast because I can see her. After minutes of running, I finally found who her target was;

Yuri.

I ran towards Yuri to protect her. She, on the other hand, didn't know that she was being targeted. I ran faster this time. Until the red-eyed Tenshi was already 10 steps away. She smiled then and Yuri was about to be stab.

"Phew! Finally! It's done, they're already -" She stopped, frightened by the sight she saw.

The sight she saw was me being stabbed in my stomach. I coughed, and blood came through my mouth.

"Oto..nashi-kun.." She stuttred. Her hand reaching me. Almost crying.

Just in time, Hinata and the others came running and then froze. Noda with his large axe. Matsushita with his large body. Fukimaki and his katana. All of them gasp in shock. Oyama shivered and there where tears in the side of his eye. Has he been this cry baby all this time? Sorry about that, just noticed it right now.

"OTONASHI!" Hinata shouted. And all of them came running towards me. Yuri, who was in my side, was already crying. Her hand in my hand. She then gripped it and talked.

"Why? Why did you do this? Why do you have to protect me from her?" Yuri cried, punching me lightly in the chest.

"Idiot.." I gave a big sigh "I'm not gonna die. I'm also not gonna disappear. I still have things to do if I want to disappear. Remember that." I closed my eyes breathing heavly. Gasping for air.

"It should've been me.."

"It's not your fault. Alright? It's not you to blame." I raised my hand and patted her shoulder and then I moved it to her cheeck. She rested her head on my palm.

"I'm gonna make a painful confession. I need to whisper something to you."

She lowered her head and then she cried harder. It was awful to see her expression right now. I then closed my eyes. She must be shock about the words I whispered.

A whisper of I love you.

* * *

I woke up in the infirmary. It was so uttery bright that it hurt my eyes. I shifted my back and looked around the room. It was then I noticed someone is sleeping in the side of the bed.

I chuckled.

Yuri was sleeping so soundly. It was like she is there watching me carefully, hoping I'd wake up and she only have this time to sleep. I sighed and I slowly rose in the bed and wore my uniform. I carried her to the bed and let her sleep as I went out.

I walked around the hall way to find something fun to do. I then found myself going to the roof. As soon as I reached the roof, I stood on the railings and placed my arm and inhaled the air. It was very silent. After what felt like forever, the door banged open.

I turned around, smiling and talked; "So you're already awake?"

"You're really an idiot. I hate you. How could you leave me?" Yuri talked, crossing her hands on her chest while tapping her foot.

"Not that you've already answered me, you know. If you have, I would have waited. Since you didn't.." I shrugged.

"Do I really need to answer that? It's already pretty obvious." She answered, stretching her hands.

"You have to say it. Otherwise, you'll face the consequences." I smirked happily.

"Consequences? What are you saying? I'll understand if you give me just one."

"Too small. I'll give two; Number one, you can't hear a single word, sentence, alphabet coming from me. In short, I'll be ignoring you. Except of course, during missions." I walked, towards her.

"Number two?" She asked nervously when I was already a step away from her.

"Number two.. consider yourself unlucky here because.." I stop, lifting her head by my thumb.

"Because?" She gulped, eyes-wide.

"You will not have a chance on me if love is involved." I grinned.

Then she blushed. Beet red, that she almost cooked herself. She pushed me away, and grabbing me by my shirt collar, she looked at me in the eyes.

"Yes." She had her head bent down while releasing my shirt collar.

"What?" I asked, as if confused.

"I said yes!"

Then she kissed my cheeck tip-toed. Like her, I blushed hard.

After that, she looked at me with her eyes slanted and her cheecks red.

"Y'know, that was for kiddies." I joked and leaning my hand to her, I clung my hand to her neck and pulled her for a kiss in the mouth.

It was long, sweet kiss. I still have my eyes open, and has seen she had hers closed, really absorbing this moment, as if this was a final kiss for us to share. I forcely shut mine. Afraid of her shooting me in the stomach.

She then broke of the kiss and turned away; stomping her feet again.

"What? Is something wrong?" I asked, slowly walking towards her. And when I did, I played with her hair. Imagining her without her ribbon.

"I-it was my first kiss..."

"The same goes for me. You stole it. You thief." I chuckled.

"You're such a pain in the neck. But I still love you." She finally said, facing me now. Smiling.

"Now, was that hard?" I teased, placing both of my arms to her shoulders, bending to place my forehead to hers.

"It was not hard. It was just embarrassing."

"That's good then."

I kissed her lightly in the nose, and looked at her in the eyes.

"I love you." Yuri talked.

And I answered,

"I love you too."

* * *

**It's too long ne?**

**Next up! Yui and Hinata. :3**


End file.
